


Peppered With Stupidity

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [44]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hospitals, hot peppers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Mitch tries to show off by eating the world's hottest pepper.
Relationships: Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Peppered With Stupidity

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Mitch shuffled the bag in his hand as he tried to open the front door. Once he felt the doorknob he tightened his grip and tossed open the door to his apartment. Strolling in he used his leg to kick the door closed before tossing the bag onto the table. The bag fell onto the table with a light thud, causing the contents to bounce and spill out. Deep red peppers rolled out, spinning around on the surface then stopping in place. Even from this distance Mitch could see the bumpy, gnarly texture of the peppers. 

Mitch smiled down at the hot peppers, pride swelling within his chest at the sight. It had taken him over three months but he had done it. He had grown the world’s hottest peppers, Carolina reapers, known to have been so hot they burned a hole through someone’s stomach. At least that’s what the rumors said. But that didn’t lessen Mitch’s resolve. 

If anything, it strengthened it. Moving into the kitchen, Mitch washed his hands to get any lasting hot pepper oils off his fingers before glancing at his watch. It was nearing 10 AM. Too early to call any of his friends who would give a shit about his accomplishments. Mitch felt his frown deepen as he leaned against the counter. He really wanted to invite someone over to see his great feat, but everyone was busy. It was a school day too which meant Willy was at school. 

_ Damn it,  _ Mitch glared at the peppers. His little brother would lose his mind if he saw Mitch demolish a Carolina Reaper. He could always wait until after school but he had a repair job at noon and then another at two. Which would make it even later until he could flex his heat tolerance. Mitch tilted his head back and let out a long, annoyed groan.  _ This fucking sucks. It’s no fun if there’s no one to watch. _ Mitch was about to go over and put away the peppers when he heard his doorbell ring. Walking over to the door, he swung it open and was pleasantly surprised to see his girlfriend standing there. 

“Good morning, Mitch,” Brody’s gentle smile made Mitch’s heart do a small flip.

“Hey, Brody,” He smiled at her and leaned against the doorway. “What brings you here?”

“Well, my shift doesn’t start till eleven so I figured I’d surprise you and drop by for breakfast.” Brody swayed back and forth, her arms tucked behind her back.

“Sure, sounds awesome,” Mitch kicked himself off the doorway and moved back to let Brody in. 

Brody walked in, shutting the door behind her. Mitch walked forward when a sudden thought made him stop in his tracks. His eyes wandered over to the bag of hot peppers that were still sprawled out across the table. 

“Brody!” Mitch spun around, surprising his girlfriend.

“What?”

“There’s something I need you to see. Just follow me,” Mitch grabbed her hand and guided her over to a chair at the table. Brody sat down cautiously, her eyes traveling over to the bag.

“What’s so important that I need to see it?”

“I’m gonna eat the world’s hottest pepper,” Mitch cracked his neck and sat down in a chair across from his girlfriend. 

Brody’s eyes grew large as she looked between the bag and her boyfriend. “Mitch, I don’t think that’s such a good idea….”

“You’re right, Brody. It’s a fucking great idea!” Mitch grabbed up a pepper and lifted it to his mouth. “I’m gonna prove that I’m not a wimp.”

“Mitch, wait!” Brody’s warning did nothing to stop him though. Mitch took a huge bite at the end of the pepper, a huge smirk on his face as he chewed. It quickly dissolved when the heat started to hit him. It felt like a furnace in his mouth. Every inch of it burned with spicy, hot pain. Mitch’s face twisted in agony, causing Brody to jump up from her spot.

“Mitch! I’ll grab some milk!” Brody slid across the floor and grabbed the fridge’s door handle.

“No!” Mitch shook his head. “This is nothing. I can totally eat this whole thing! I’ll prove that my stomach isn’t shit and won’t crap out and get a hole from eating this!”

Brody slammed the fridge shut. “These peppers burn a hole through your stomach?!” 

“That’s what won’t happen,” Mitch took a deep breath and tossed the rest of the pepper in his mouth. His eyes were watering as he slammed his fist on the table. His brow was laden with sweat and he was starting to shake. “That’s one! I bet I can eat way more!”

Mitch reached for another but it was soon smacked out his hand as Brody held the sides of his mouth and forced his mouth open. Twisting off the cap of the milk carton, she tilted it making a waterfall of milk to cascade into Mitch’s mouth. After a little while she stopped, giving her boyfriend a minute to catch his breath. But within seconds it was clear that milk had done nothing. Mitch was now on the ground, covered in milk and clutching his stomach in pain. This was way worse than he thought it would be. 

\------

It was a quiet day at Ericson’s Diner. Not many customers were showing up around the end of the breakfast hours which was a blessing for Clementine since she was missing one of the waitresses who was supposed to be on her shift. Clementine walked over to the table, handing the customers their boxed leftovers and taking the remaining plate that lay on the corner of the table. She was beginning to worry if something had happened to Brody. She never missed a shift and any time she was sick she always called in or texted one of the owners to let them know she wouldn’t make it. 

Clem was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost didn’t notice when Louis walked out of the break room. The couple nearly collided with each other but with their quick reflexes they were able to not cause a mess.

“Whoa! Sorry, Louis.” Clementine flashed an apologetic smile as she pushed back a strand of hair.

“It’s no big deal. Looks like we dodged the true tragedy of sloppy leftovers.” He motioned over to the plate that had belonged to a kid that had less than stellar table manners.

“Yeah,” Clementine smiled up at her boyfriend. “Hey, Brody didn’t say anything about taking a day off or being sick, right?”   
“No, why?” Louis tilted his head, making his dreadlocks bounce slightly.

“Well, she didn’t show up for her shift today and it’s really unlike her.”

“Huh, that’s weird.” Louis dug his hand in his pocket and rummaged around for his phone. “I’ll give her a quick call.”

Dialing Brody’s number, Louis put the phone to his ear. The slow dial tone played out once, twice, three times before Brody picked it up.

“H-hello?” Brody’s worried voice came through the phone.

“Hey, Bro. You didn’t show up for work today. Just wanted to check if everything was okay.” 

“Louis, I… I can’t talk right now. I’m driving to the hospital.”

Those words made Louis’ grip on his phone tighten. “Hospital?”   
Clementine’s eyes shot up at that word, a look of concern etched deeply on her face.

“Yeah, Mitch was being a dumbass and…. Shit!” A faint car horn could be heard in the background. “I’ll tell you later!” Brody yelled and hung up the phone. Louis and Clementine shared a worried look. They hoped their friends were okay.

\-----

Luckily Richmond Memorial Hospital wasn’t a far drive away. Unfortunately for them traffic had been crazy, making the usual short drive much longer. As soon as they got there Brody got Mitch checked into emergency care. Mitch was guided to a small hospital bed to lie down on while he waited for a doctor. Brody sat in a chair beside him, holding his hand.

“You know you’re the biggest idiot, right?’ Brody looked at her boyfriend who was still in quite a bit of pain.

“Hey, I ate the world’s hottest pepper - that’s pretty badass.”

“It was pretty stupid. What if that pepper really did burn a hole in your stomach?” Brody huffed.

“I….” Mitch hissed when pain shot through his stomach anew.

“Mitch!” Brody’s hand on his tightened.

“I’m fine,” Mitch forced a smile. “This is nothing.”   
Brody was about to comment when a doctor strolled in. 

“What seems to be the issue here?’ The doctor looked at Mitch’s clipboard.

“I ate a pepper.” Mitch mumbled.

“The world’s hottest pepper. Like a dumbass.” Brody glared at Mitch who wanted to say something in response but felt it better to stay quiet.

“A Carolina Reaper. Those suckers can cause some real damage.” The doctor glanced over at Brody’s worried expression. “But only if eaten in larger quantities. He should be fine. He’ll just be in pain for a few hours. May have some stomach troubles but with rest and some medicine he’ll be fine.”

Brody let out a sigh of relief, her shoulders relaxing as she smiled up at the doctor. “Thank you so much.”

“No problem. I’ll tell the front desk and they’ll get the prescription for you.” The doctor smiled then left the room, leaving the couple alone.

“See? It was no big deal,” Mitch smiled over at Brody only to be met with another glare.

“That was really stupid of you. You know that, right?”

Mitch searched Brody’s face for a second and saw the worry in her eyes. “Yeah,” His face fell. “I was being a huge dumbass.” He grabbed his stomach when he felt another surge of pain. “When the doc said stomach problems, I sure hope he meant just bad stomach pain. Not - I don’t know - explosive shit.”

“Well, it would be karma if you did get it,” Brody leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Mitch frowned. His frown lessened when he felt Brody’s hand grab his. 

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Brody whispered.

“Me too. I’m sorry for making you worry.” Mitch’s tone made it clear he was being genuine.

“You promise you won’t try something like this again?” Brody locked eyes with her boyfriend.

“I promise.”

Brody immediately brightened up at that. Leaning forward, she planted a quick kiss on Mitch’s cheek. Mitch’s face grew hotter and seizing the opportunity he cupped the side of Brody’s face and captured her lips in a kiss. It only lasted for a second though. Brody pulled away, her eyes blinking quickly.

“Mitch, your lips are really hot.”

“Yeah, they are,” Mitch smirked over at his girlfriend. 

“No, you had some of the hot pepper’s oil on them.”

Mitch’s eyes grew large. “Oh shit! Are you okay?”   
“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Brody reassured, even though she was waving her hand in front of her mouth and still blinking rapidly. “I’m gonna make some calls to let the others know you’re okay.” Brody paused when Mitch keeled over with another shot of pain. “I’ll let your work know you can't make it.” With that she stepped out of the room and made a few calls. Mitch looked around the room, already bored with no company. There wasn’t really much to do but wait. It wasn’t long before Brody returned to the room.

“Alright, that’s all done. How about we grab the medicine and head back to your place for a bit?”   
“Sounds good,” Mitch took a deep breath as he rose to his feet. “I got some Rocky Road ice cream in the fridge, I think.”

“Okay, sounds like a plan,” Brody held Mitch’s hand as they walked to the front desk. The couple walked side by side, discussing what movie to watch when they got there, hoping to make the next few hours fly by as quickly as they could and make the most out of an idiotic decision. 


End file.
